Lunar the Hedgehog
by Keysoul
Summary: A boy wakes up to find himself transformed into a hedgehog and in the world of Sonic X.
1. Chapter 1

Lunar the Hedghog

IMPORTANT: I did NOT make this, the story credit goes to Pokemaniac92711 and he says that he doesn't own Sonic the Hedgehog (nor do I), he just owns Lunar and any new attacks.

* * *

Chapter 1: I'm a Mobian!?!?!

I wake up and say "Ow my head hurts. What'd I fall asleep on, Stone?"

I'm in a field that I don't recognize.

I scratch my head and notice there's more dried up hair there than Usual. I then try to remember everything I can about myself, I'm Human, Male, 13 years old, have blonde hair that I dye blue, hazel eyes, live in Florida but I'm really pale, I love to run, my favorite TV show is Sonic X, my name is, my name is?

I think out Loud "I DON'T REMEMBER MY NAME!"

A voice from behind me said "Not so loud. You're ruining the peace and quiet."

I turn around and see a blue hedgehog wearing white gloves and red running shoes. I ask him "Who are you and why is a hedgehog talking to me?"

The hedgehog said "In order, the name's Sonic, and I'm a Mobian just like you."

I then get another question and I blurt it out "How am I a Mobian when I'm Human?" and I think to myself I must be watching to much Sonic X, I'm starting to have dreams with Sonic in it.

Sonic said "You could have fooled me because you look like any other talking yellow hedgehog to me."

I look at my arms and see gloves like Sonic's but with rings on the edges like Shadow's and running shoes that are black and blue.

I scratch my head again but then cut myself on something and I think out loud again "Quills?"

Sonic says "Maybe you should come with me to my friend's house."

I say "Sure since my folks wouldn't recognize me like this."

Sonic says "Race ya there"

And he takes off I go after him and say "HEY WAIT UP!!!"

I soon catch up to him and actually pass him and I stop right in front of him and say "I said wait up."

Sonic says "Fine we go on three."

I say "Okay.'

Sonic says "One,"

I ready myself then he says "Two,"

And when he says "Three" we both dash off at speeds I can't Imagine, me in the lead.

Sonic says "Time for full speed." and dashes past me.

I speed up as well and catch up in a jiffy and when I pass him I stick my tongue and pull down the bottom half of my eyelid and make a mocking sound.

He just says "Whoa."

Soon we're in front of Sonic's friend's mansion and Sonic took a little longer than me and now it's my turn to say "Whoa."

I had seen Chris Thorndyke's parent's house on T.V. before but apparently it wasn't doing it any justice.

Sonic rang the doorbell and Chris opened it and said "Hey Sonic."

His eyes wandered to me and he said "Who's your friend?"

I'm about to speak but Sonic says first "I found him in a field and he doesn't remember his name."

He whispered in Chris' ear but I still heard "He looks like a Mobian but he says he's a human."

I say "I HEARD THAT SONIC!!!"

Sonic Jumps as a pink hedgehog in a dress runs through the door with a mallet and says "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN SONIC?!?!?!"

She started chasseing him around and I just stood there, sweatdropped, and said to myself as I do every time she does that on T.V. "Amy's gone off the deep end."

Amy hears me and says "WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!?!?!?!"

I don't know what to do so I just take off running with Amy chasing me, mallet swinging.

I hear Sonic say "Well at least she's not chasseing me anymore, and that guy is actually faster than me."

Chris says "Well he doesn't seem to be going full speed even though he looks like he's terrified, like he actually knows what Amy is capable of."

I scream at him "I DO KNOW WHAT SHE'S CAPABLE OF! I WATCH SONIC X ALL THE TIME!"

They all get confused and Amy stops but I actually speed up even more to distance myself from her. I know it won't take her long if she gets angry but I decide to stop after 50 yards or so.

Oddly I didn't get tired after every speed boost like I always do. I check myself for sweat and turn up negative.

I decide to go back since Amy is probably over it by now. I arrive a few seconds later.

When I get there I see that Knuckles, Tails, Cosmo, Peach, Cream, and oddly enough Shadow are there.

Seeing Shadow almost made me jump since he was an enemy for a while, but instead my quills stood on end for a second.

Sonic asks me "Okay even I'm starting to get suspicious. One you knew Amy's name, two you said you watch 'Sonic X' all the time, and three your quills stood on end just now when you saw Shadow, he's not that scary."

I sigh and decide to tell them what I know "I'm from Florida I started thinking this was a dream since I watch a T.V. show called Sonic X on The Fox Box, , and the cw4kids, but after Amy chased me I knew for some reason this was real. Maybe this is a universe parallel to my own, it does kinda make sense, stranger things have happened."

Knuckles and Shadow aren't convinced and Knuckles says "Prove it, say something about us nobody who just met us would know."

I think for a second about what to say and then I think of five things "Okay Sonic loves chili dogs, Knuckles is the protector of the Master Emerald, Shadow is considered the Ultimate life form, Cosmo is a young member of a plant-like alien species, and Tails' real name is Miles Prower."

Cosmo and Cream say "Well we believe him."

I stick my hands to my sides thinking I had pockets there and my hand goes in something.

I realize there really are pockets there and start pulling things out, first was a chili dog which I threw to Sonic, who caught it and ate it.

Second was a wallet which I recognized as my own and when I opened it I found three dollars. I closed it and returned it.

Third was my laptop and I said "Cool! Now I can show you guess an episode or 2."

I selected one of my bookmarks which read "Sonic X first episode."

It started with the Theme song "Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, Gotta go fast Gotta go fast, gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster Moving at speed of sound Quickest hedgehog around, got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location, without any explanation, No time for Relaxation! Don't- Don't- Don't- Don't- Don't-Don't blink I don't blink Just Go go go go G-g-g-g-go go! Sonic, he's on the run Sonic, he's number one Sonic, he's coming next so watch out for sonic X Gotta go fast (sonic) Gotta Go Fast (sonic), gotta go faster faster faster faster faster faster Go go go go go go go go go! Sooooniiiiic X!! Gotta go faster Gotta go fast.... Gotta go faster faster faster faster Sonic X!"

After it was over I said "Now do you believe me?"

Sonic says "I believe you"

And Amy says "Well if Sonic believes you so do I."

Tails says "Sure you seem nice enough and the video seems credible enough."

Chris adds "I believe you as well"

Shadow says "Fine then."

Knuckles gets a tick mark for a second and says "Well I'm still not convinced."

I sigh and say "You're gullible, but not gullible enough to believe the truth."

Knuckles' tick mark returns and he says "I'M NOT GULLIBLE!!!"

Me and Sonic say then point behind Knuckles "Fine… MASTER EMERALD!!"

Knuckles turns to where I'm pointing and says "I don't see the Master Emerald."

We start running when he turns around and Knuckles screams at us "I'M GONNA GET YOU TWO FOR THIS!!!!!!"

Knuckles is now chasing us and I say at him "No way you're catching us, You never caught Sonic and I'm just as fast!"

That just makes knuckles angrier and Sonic goes as fast as he can, I just speed up a bit.

After Knuckles gives up we go back and I tripped on my own shoe when I went down to a walk and I say "Apparently I'm still a klutz as a Mobian."

Sonic just laughs for a second.

When we get back Chris' Butler, Tanaka shows me to my room. It's just a modest bedroom with a bed, a desk, a nightstand, a closet, and best of all a T.V.

I put my laptop on the desk. I look out the window and notice it's already nightfall.

I go into my new bed and set the alarm on the clock on the nightstand for an hour from now.

I actually wake up before my alarm so I turn it off.

I go outside like I always did and started running around the house to try and see my limits now. I knew my limits as a human but I don't as a mobian.

I keep running faster and faster until I burn myself out several hours later.

I then check my pockets for a snack and end up pulling out a lollipop. I shrug and stick it in my mouth and say "Better than nothing."

Then I decide to go inside and I trip on my own shoe again making a loud 'thud' sound and the stick of my lollipop breaks.

A door opens and Shadow walks out, sees me, and asks me "What are you doing?"

I say "Just checking my own limits as a Mobian, burned my self out before max speed."

Shadow says "Why at night though? Is what I meant."

I say "Oh, that's what you meant. I just need an hour of sleep which fuels me for 11 hours. So basicly I ownly need 2 hours of sleep a day."

Shadow says "Well now I know what to call you."

I watch T.V. for the rest of the night. When the sun comes up I set my alarm and go to sleep.

* * *

Remember: This is NOT my story, it belongs to Pokemaniac92711 and ALL credit goes to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunar the Hedghog

IMPORTANT: I did NOT make this, the story credit goes to Pokemaniac92711 and he says that he doesn't own Sonic the Hedgehog (nor do I), he just owns Lunar and any new attacks.

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Name and a New Mission

I wake up before my alarm again so I turn it off.

Remember: This is NOT my story, it belongs to Pokemaniac92711 and ALL credit goes to him.

When I go to get breakfast I trip yet again, but this time, down the stairs.

I land in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. Comso sees me as she comes by and helps me up then she says "Are you Okay?"

I say "Yeah, I've had worse falls. Maybe I should run all the time, that's the only time I'm not a total klutz."

Cosmo says "But then you'll be rushing through everything and you'll never see what's right around you."

I say "You're half right, I will be able to see it when I'm not tripping on my own feet."

Cosmo says "Yeah but at least you'll be able to see it then, Lunar."

I get confused and say as Comso leaves "Who's Lunar?"

I think I missed her because she just kept walking.

I shrug and just walk toward the dineing room, I trip several more times on the way.

When I finaly get to the dineing room I see Sonic, Amy, Chris, Peach, Cream, Cosmo and Tails at the table and Shadow leaning on a wall near the window and looking out it.

I decide to just go outside and I yet again trip halfway there.

When I get outside I try and get some food from my pockets and the first thing I could find is a blueberry lollipop.

I stick it in my mouth and decide to look around. After an hour I find Knuckles punching a tree.

I say "That tree insult you or something crankypants?"

Knuckles says "Leave me alone Lunar."

I get a tick mark and ask in a loud voice "Why is everyone calling me Lunar!?!?!"

Knuckles says "Shadow told me, I don't know about everyone else though."

I say to myself "So that's what he meant when he said he knew what to call me, well it's pretty good."

I decide then to go see something.

I run for awhile untill I get where I'm going, the meadow in whitch I woke up.

When I get there I notice something shining.

I go towards it and I see a black object that looks like a chaos emerald but the colors of them are; white, yellow, red, blue, light blue, purple, and green, no black one.

I go to see Tails about this one, when I get there I ask him holding out the black gem "What do you think it is? I know it's not a Chaos Emerald, it's the wrong color."

Tails says looking at it "It's beyond what I know."

I decide to take it to where they keep the Chaos Emeralds anyway. The instant I enter the room the Gem begins to glow.

When the glowing stops the black gem is gone and I feel something on my wrist. I check my wrist and see a band with a small black gem inbeaded in it.

I touch the gem to make sure its real and then a holographic map of the world shows up with three dots on it. One where I am right now, another in Mexico, and the third in the heart of Africa.

I touch the gem again and the map turns off.

I go see Tails and show him the new band on my arm and how it shows the map.

Tails says "So the gem turned into this when in the same room as the Chaos Emeralds?"

I nod and say "Maybe it has some relation to them. Also, can you help me get to Mexico?"

Tails says "You may be right, and sure I'll help you."

We get on the X-Tornado and set a course for Mexico.

* * *

Remember: This is NOT my story, ALL credit goes to Pokemaniac92711


End file.
